No
by Cynicism And Cyanide
Summary: There never really is a good time to tell someone who you're in bed with that you don't like them. Especially if he was your boyfriend.KandaXAllen


**Title: **"No"  
**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **Romance/Fluff  
**Pairing: **Kanda/Allen  
**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Allen nor Kanda. Sadly. It's okay though, they belong to each other.

**A/N: **Oh gosh. First fic jitters! This was kinda pretty random and I wrote it while I was supposed to be studying (Bad student!) but... well, I hope you guys like it and it isn't TOO fluffy or anything. ConCrit would be very very much appreciated since this is the first time I've written something on FF and of course, Reviews are LOVE! Alright, enough rambling (does anyone really read this?) and on with the story!(:

* * *

They were in bed, huddled together for warmth, as Kanda resolutely insisted and not for any other flighty reasons which the white haired boy was bound to come up with. Carefully, Allen moved closer to Kanda, fingers ghosting over the Japanese exorcist's smooth, pale face. Unconsciously, his other hand went up to his own cursed left eye. Running his own fingers across his scars, those stark lines of angry red seemed all the more glaring next to his lover's flawless, cream skin.

"Kanda… do I… do I look alright?" Allen asked, hating himself for sounding so insecure, so damn girly, but the cheeping feeling of sudden self-consciousness still persisted as he slowly drew away from his boyfriend's warm, lanky body.

"No," came the simple reply from the dark-haired teen.

Allen's heart was hammering in his chest. Sure he had never thought that he was particularly good-looking, not with his cursed eye and monstrous hand and the more he thought about it, he realized that he was pretty much a freak actually, compared to the beautiful youth who was lying right beside him with flowing ebony hair and perfect pale skin, but…

"Kanda, do you like me?" Allen abruptly asked, this time with uncertainty clouding his eyes as he wondered if everything that happened between them, everything that was so perfect and _right_ was just an act.

"No," came the reply again.

By now, tears began to fall, creating dark drops on the white linen of the bed. Allen subconsciously shifted to the edge, while at the same time trying to reach out to Kanda.

"And… and if I were to walk away, would you cry?" Allen asked one last time, hands desperately clutching the sheets till his knuckles turned white.

"No."

The silver-haired exorcist slid off the bed, picking up his clothes as he made his way to the door, turning away from his… boyfriend? Lover? Fuck buddy?... a fellow exorcist, Allen decided simply, as he wrapped his coat around himself even more tightly as if that simple act could hold together, as if it could keep him from trembling, keep his tears from falling, keep his heart from shattering into too many, too many pieces.

A warm, pale hand covered his as he was just about to twist the doorknob open.

"Baka Moyashi," a low, husky voice whispered into his Allen's ear, sending shivers up his spine even though Allen knew it shouldn't, couldn't, wasn't supposed to… not anymore.

A strong arm spun him around till Allen was now facing Kanda, as the taller of the two trapped his partner between the door and himself with his bare body.

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda whispered. "I don't think you look alright, I think you're beautiful." As kiss Allen's forehead.

"And if you were to leave, I wouldn't cry, I'd die."A kiss on his cheek with a smile flicker of his tongue as Kanda licked up a stray tear drop.

"But most of all, I don't like you and I never could, because I love you, baka Allen," finished Kanda, as soft lips crashed up onto his own, warm, gentle, passionate and soothing as Kanda tried his best to pour as much as he could back into his kiss in order to prove t his young lover that his fears were very much unfounded.

Finally breaking apart, Kanda offered a rare smile. "Now come back to bed Moyashi," Kanda said gently, shrugging off Allen's cat for him, hands lingering on his boyfriend's soft bare skin.

"Call me Allen again, Bakanda," Allen almost demanded, tickling the crook of Kanda's neck as he whispered into it, cuddling up closer to him back in bed, back in Kanda's arms, back where he belonged.

"Go to sleep, Allen," as Allen Walker was pulled tighter into Kanda Yuu's arms with the unspoken promise that he'd never be let go again.

* * *

A/N: AHHHH! How was it? Good? Bad? Utterly cliche/ sappy/ fluffy that it made you want to strangle me? Heh. I hope it's alright! Once again, as a first-time writer, I would appreciate all the comments I can get! Thank you!

P.S. That means "Please Review"(:


End file.
